La Luz que se Oculta en la Oscuridad
by Alee'Orellana
Summary: En el mundo mágico se esconde un secreto que solo un grupo de personas conoce, un secreto que puede cambiar la historia como se do comienza en Sleepers Harpies y todo continúa ahí; son ellos los que deben proteger ese secreto, pero cuando se involucran con Fairy Tail todo comienza a desmoronarse y el futuro deja de ser tan claro como lo era.
1. Prefacio

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Epílogo

En una pequeña ciudad que casi nadie conoce se encentra un gremio de magos, su nombre: Sleepers Harpies.

El edificio del gremio es pequeño y se encuentra a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad de Astoria; ellos nunca resaltan y tampoco han participado en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos en los ocho años que han transcurrido desde la primera vez que se realizaron.

Su misión, desde que se fundó el gremio, es proteger un secreto, uno que podría poner el mundo de cabeza — más de lo que ya se encuentra — por lo cual procuran siempre mantenerse lejos de los problemas.

Pero con la generación actual están muy lejos de seguir al margen de los acontecimientos actuales: los escándalos causados por algunos integrantes hacen que su gremio esté en boca de muchos, aunque no tanto como Fairy Tail — para alivio del maestro —.

Ese es un día como cualquier otro en el pequeño gremio, todos — por causalidades de la vida — están reunidos esperando que el maestro de el anuncio por el cual hace una semana pidió que todos los miembros se presentaran en el gremio.

El edificio consta de dos pisos, en la parte de arriba se encuentra el tablero de misiones clase S y la el despacho del maestro.

Una figura aparece en las escaleras; su cabello es largo de color gris — a causa de la edad —, sus ojos son de un profundo negro — pero muy amables —, usa una gabardina negra con adornos dorados y la marca del gremio — es la garra de una arpía —, usa una camisa blanca de cuello alto, un pantalón negro y unas botas del mismo color. Desciende sin tomarse mucho tiempo, el aviso que debe dar es importante.

— Muy buenos días, pequeños — les saluda dedicándoles una suave sonrisa mirando detenidamente a todos; deja salir un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar —; vengo a comunicarles que nuestro pequeño tesoro ha despertado y que mañana procederá a regresar al gremio.

El anuncio causo reacciones de alegría en los miembros, sobre todo en los más jóvenes.

— ¡Esto amerita una fiesta! — grita uno de los más jóvenes; de diecisiete años y de cabello cobrizo se sube a la mesa en posición de victoria.

El muchacho viste un pantalón holgado color blanco, una camisa verde oscuro y una chaqueta hasta la cintura de color negro, en su mejilla izquierda se encuentra la marca del gremio. Muestra una enorme sonrisa, enseñando sus colmillos, sus ojos son del color del oro fundido.

Una pequeña chica de cabello negro azulado lo hala del pantalón tirándolo al suelo para seguir evitando tanto escándalo, sus ojos son de un oscuro azul y aparenta tener catorce años — aunque su edad real sean diecinueve —.

— No armes tanto escándalo, Ryu — exclama la chica mirándolo amenazador de brazos cruzados.

Ella viste un vestido corto con adornos de flores rojas de color blanco, sin mangas y se ata por el cuello, su marca se encuentra en su pierna derecha — siendo casi tapada por el vestido —, usa unas botas de tacón blancas con el único adorno de una estrella roja.

— Te exaltas demasiado, Yumiko. Por una fiesta el consejo mágico no nos saltará encima — expresa haciendo puchero sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y colocando ambas manos en la unión de ambas inclinándose hacia adelante.

Yumiko simplemente pone los ojos en blanco no haciéndole caso a lo que acaba de decir.

— Basta ustedes dos, haremos caso a la sugerencia de Ryu y solo por ésta ocasión haremos una fiesta — expone con una sonrisa y haciendo una gesto con las manos para que se movilicen y comiencen la fiesta.

El maestro se va a sentar en la barra para ver como todos comienzan a buscar con que divertirse, desde la generación pasada el gremio desborda de alegría — incluso recuerda que él mismo destrozo un casino en una misión por demás sencilla, pero así es como han ido evolucionando las cosas para bien o para mal —.

Pronto una mujer de cabello purpura se le acerca con una sonrisa, se pone detrás de la barra y le pregunta si quiere algo de beber.

— Por supuesto, Nozomi — responde con un poco de júbilo, es muy fácil contagiarse de la alegría de sus jóvenes.

Ella le entrega un jugo de manzana y se va a atender a un pequeño niño que le pidió un batido de fresa. Nozomi es la mayor de la generación más joven, tiene veintidós años y es la hermana mayor de Yumiko. Su cabello es del mismo negro azulado al igual que sus ojos, son muy parecidas en cuanto a actitud, con la diferencia que Nozomi solo trata bien al maestro y a los más pequeños mientras que Yumiko trata igual a todos.

La fiesta se alarga hasta entrada la noche, pero a eso de la media noche Nozomi hecha a todos del gremio — estando la mitad de ellos borrachos —, quedando sola con su hermana y el maestro.

— Maestro, ¿ella recuerda el gremio? — pregunta Nozomi seriamente, aunque sabe que la respuesta es no.

El maestro solo niega antes de levantarse de su puesto e irse hacia su despacho murmurando un: "nos vemos mañana, descansen".

Ambas chicas se hacia su departamento sin perder tiempo, mañana será un día que no se pueden perder.

(**)

A la mañana siguiente la mitad del gremio se encuentra ya en el, aun no es la hora del desayuno — por lo cual es raro ver tanta gente, aunque sean solamente cuarenta miembros —.

Nozomi siempre es la primera en llegar y junto a ella su hermana. El maestro aun no baja por lo que todos los presentes se encuentran impacientes.

Un chico alto con cara de buscar problemas entra al gremio, ayer se fue después de escuchar el aviso del maestro — no estaba interesado en fiestas ruidosas salidas de la cabeza de Ryu —. Al entrar todos lo vuelven a ver y lo saludan, devolviendo el los saludos con una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa.

Su cabello verde oscuro y lo lleva hasta los hombros, un flequillo oculta su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos son de color gris, viste un pantalón azul oscuro y unas botas del mismo color, una camisa negra con el símbolo del gremio en violeta y una gabardina gótica suelta de color negro, tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda y otra debajo de su ojos derecho.

— ¡Buenos días, Aoi! — saluda a gritos Nozomi desde la barra mostrando una dulce sonrisa que solo hacen que Aoi desconfié de ir hacia allá.

Levanta el brazo en forma de saludo y se va a sentar un rincón del gremio, esperando que — al igual que ayer — Ryu no se diera cuenta de donde se encuentra.

Al cabo de dos horas todos se encuentran en el gremio. Ryu reta a un muchacho de cabello castaño con lentes a un juego de cartas — con apuesta incluida —, Nozomi regaña a un par de chicos idénticos de cabello naranja porque botaron un barril de cerveza al querer tomar un poco.

Pero esos pequeños albortos — que cada vez son más comunes — paran al notar la presencia de alguien en la puerta, acompañada del maestro.

Una joven de largo cabello negro con varios mechones cayéndole en la cara y casi cubriendo sus ojos negros como la oscuridad, su piel es blanca — algo pálida por la falta de sol —, le llega a los hombros al maestro. Viste un short negro hasta la mitad del muslo, una camisa holgada — que no logra ocultar por completo sus pechos — de color rubí y unas botas de tacón negras hasta las rodillas.

El maestro se aclara la garganta para que los que aún no prestan atención lo hagan.

— Ella es el nuevo integrante de Sleepers Harpies, Kanon Keiko. Nuestro pequeño tesoro — presenta con una gran sonrisa de alegría, ahora que todo el gremio la conoce las cosas serán más sencillas.

Kanon mira a todos los presentes con cierta ausencia, se siente triste. Sabe que algo le falta y hasta que no lo sepa esa tristeza seguirá en su corazón.

Se sorprende ante el recibimiento tan cálido que le dan, es como si regresara a casa.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado el epílogo. La historia se me ocurrió mientras leía otra, aunque claro todo es algo medio extraño lo que aquí planteo.

En el siguiente capítulo hará su aparición Fairy Tail. Y no se olviden de dejar su opinión, si es que lo desean.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 1

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Es un típico día en el gremio más escandaloso de todo Fiore, muchos se encuentran conversando en las mesas con alguna bebida o cerveza.

Ese día el equipo de Natsu se encuentra de misión por lo que el gremio está tranquilo.

Mirajane se pasea por el gremio sirviendo bebida dedicándoles una alegre sonrisa a todos, luce un hermoso vestido purpura con unos listones blancos que caen desde la cintura siendo el inicio un moño; haciendo resaltar sus ojos azules y manteniendo siempre su blanco cabello suelto.

En el segundo piso — frente al tablero de misiones Clase S — se encuentra el maestro de Fairy Tail — Makarov Dreyar — junto a su nieto — Laxus — hablando sobre las nuevas misiones que han llegado — las cuales tienen muy buena paga — y que se necesita que se realicen para que todo vuelva a ser como antes y poder tener más trabajos.

Laxus mientras conversa con su abuelo toma cierto interés en una misión en específico. Se acerca más al tablero para observarla detenidamente.

_Destruir gremio oscuro Evil Desires_

_Recompensa: 400.000.000 jewels _

_Contratante: Ciudad de Fressia_

_Datos:_

_Este gremio ha estado causando estragos en la ciudad, han destruido muchas viviendas y destrozado varios puentes, han secuestrado a tres niños y en las noches no se puede salir por miedo a ser atacados. _

_La única información que se tiene es que los miembros son muy numerosos y muchos de ellos, según unos pocos testigos, son fugitivos buscados por el consejo mágico._

_Uno de los niños secuestrados es el hijo del alcalde._

_Su marca es como una cruz invertida._

Vuelve a ver a Makarov haciendo una señal de que tomará esa misión — que para su punto de vista está muy sencilla como para estar entre las de Clase S, a menos que ciertamente algunos de sus miembros sean buscados por el consejo —.

El maestro asiente ante la decisión de Laxus a lo que le indica que le diga a Mirajane.

Laxus baja del segundo piso y Fried se le acerca al ver que lleva una misión, a la cual decide unirse — a pesar de las objeciones de Laxus —.

El Dragón Slayer del Rayo ese día anda con una sencilla camisa amarillo mostaza y un pantalón estilo militar, unas botas negras, su cabello rubio está un poco más largo — no ha tenido tiempo, entre tantas misiones, para recortarlo —. Localiza a Mirajane sirviendo un plato de comida Droy — que al parecer es cerca de su tercer plato —.

Se acerca a ella haciendo una mueca — no por disgusto a ella sino por lo que, sin conseguir explicación, ella provoca en él — y le muestra la hoja de la misión para que ella lo anote y poder irse junto al Raijinshuu.

Mientras ella hace eso la puerta del gremio se abre dejando ver a Natsu y su equipo que entran con un sonoro: "¡Regresamos!"

Natsu al ver al Laxus se lanza sobre el gritando: "¡Laxus pelea conmigo!" a pesar de sus heridas. El rubio simplemente lo golpea lanzándolo hasta Gray derribando a ambos.

Cuando Natsu se levanta es atacado verbalmente por las quejas de Gary por su impulsividad a lo cual responde de manera igualmente agresiva, llegando a los golpes. Erza los detiene antes de que comiencen a hacer destrozos en el gremio mientras que Lucy y Wendy se mantienen a raya sudando frío — con miedo de la actitud tan monstruosa de Scarlet — junto a Happy y Charle.

Mirajane sonríe al ver esa escena tan cotidiana de ese grupo mientras le hace saber a Laxus que ya pueden partir.

El Raijinshuu pasa junto al equipo de Natsu seguidos por Laxus que solo suspira y con una señal de mano se despide de todo el gremio.

Erza se acerca a Mirajane para notificar que la misión ha sido un éxito total — que por primera vez lograron conseguir casi toda la paga de la misión —.

(**)

Desde que partieron hacia la Ciudad de Fressia han pasado cerca de cinco horas, en dos horas más y llegarán.

Laxus mira por la ventana el paisaje — cabe decir que muy aburrido y las conversaciones de quienes lo acompañan no son muy interesantes —, suspira pesadamente deseando llegar al lugar de la misión y poder patear el trasero de los miembros del gremio oscuro.

Les dedica una mirada al Raijinshuu que cambiaron la conversación hacia el grupo de Natsu después de estar hablando sobre la relación de Evergreen con Elfman — un giro muy drástico a su parecer —.

— Laxus, ¿qué piensas acerca del equipo de Natsu? — pregunta Bickslow con una sonrisa.

Dreyar alza una ceja y hace una mueca antes de susurrar: "Se han vuelto más fuertes" para luego volver su vista hacia la ventana.

Su cabeza — mientras no piensa en la misión — se mantiene recordándole a cada instante la maga más amable de Fairy Tail — que en el fondo esconde a un verdadero demonio capaz de luchar por proteger a sus seres queridos —. Gruñe con disgusto, no es de su agrado pensar tanto en ella — pero desde lo ocurrido con Tártaros es muy común en él —.

Las dos horas pasan lentas, pero al fin llegan a Fressia — siendo primera vez que la visitan, no es común que hagan peticiones con mucha paga o con mucha dificultad —.

Los cuatro bajan del tren y se dirigen al edificio del alcalde para hacer completamente oficial la toma del trabajo.

La Ciudad de Fressia es una ciudad muy tranquila habitada por personas igualmente tranquilas que se vieron perturbados por la presencia de Evil Desires, que justo como indica en el folleto de la misión han causado destrozos y secuestrado niños — pero lo que no agregaron es la razón de eso —.

Desde el primer día que comenzaron los problemas el gremio oscuro dio a conocer su razón — encontrar un tesoro que pertenece a Zeref —, aunque en la ciudad nadie tiene idea de a que se refieren con lo del tesoro. Lo único que les preocupa es el secuestro de los niños.

Las personas que se encuentran en la calle se vuelven a ver a los cuatro magos reconociendo el gremio en la marca que Evergreen muestra. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Todos se alegran al saber que un gremio de magos ha aceptado la misión y que pronto Evil Desires dejaría de molestarlos. Todo mejoraría.

Laxus y el Raijinshuu llegan al edificio — que es el segundo más grande, después de su vieja iglesia —. Los cuatro entran sin tanto preámbulo listos para iniciar con la misión. Los recibe la secretaria del alcalde alegre de que llegaran, los invita a pasar a la oficina para que se les pueda explicar con más detalles lo que ocurre.

Los cuatro entran y dan un pequeño saludo solo por cortesía.

El alcalde en su hombre viejo — pronto a retirarse —, viste un traje negro y la cinta que lo confiere como el líder de la ciudad, en sus ojos café oscuro se nota el cansancio y la preocupación. Suelta un suspiro antes de comenzar con la explicación.

— Hace nomas de tres meses que Evil Desires ha comenzado a causar todo tipo de problemas en la ciudad, antes ni los notábamos — comienza a contar con cierto aire ausente, perdiéndose un poco en sus preocupaciones —, pero al parecer están buscando algo y, no sé por qué, quieren que nosotros les digamos.

Fried medita un poco las palabras que acaba de decir el alcalde. A punto de preguntar cuando Evergreen se le adelanta.

— ¿Ustedes saben que es lo que buscan? — interroga queriendo saber todos los detalles, así será más fácil saber cómo proseguir.

El alcalde traga saliva y se acomoda la corbata, sintiendo que el solo mencionar ese nombre puede hacer que los miembros del gremio ataquen. Aunque ya no hay marcha atrás, Fairy Tail ha venido a ayudarles y lo correcto es contarles todo.

— Ellos buscan un tesoro que dicen es de Zeref — contesta con cierto nerviosismo.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar entre los magos de Fairy Tail, parece que Zeref se les mete hasta en la sopa. Tampoco es como si pensaran que después de la desaparición de Tártaros desaparecerían los locos que buscan al mago oscuro o que ya no volverían a saber de él — pero desde hace unos meses la mayoría de misión terminan, de forma extraña, relacionadas con Zeref —.

Laxus suspira con descontento a Makarov no le agradará nada saber el rumbo de la misión, pero ya no se puede volver al pasado.

El rubio se levanta diciendo que ya saben lo necesario y que proseguirán a acabar con el gremio en ese mismo instante. Sale de la oficina notoriamente hastiado, está comenzando a odiar mucho a Zeref o más bien a todos sus locos seguidores.

* * *

Aquí el primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado.

Se aceptan humildes críticas que me ayuden a mejorar.


	3. Capítulo 2

Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Laxus y el Raijinshuu se infiltran en el edificio del gremio sin problemas — lo han hecho así para evitar complicaciones porque parece que cuando se menciona el nombre Zeref se están destinadas al fracaso tomando un rumbo casi catastrófico —.

Fried hizo un plan para acabar rápido y evitar que la misión termine en fracaso o metidos en un problema mayor del que puedan manejar ellos o el gremio. Algo parecido ha como sucedió hace un mes en donde un gremio oscuro — de nombre Dark Side — apareció de la nada y les echo a perder la misión.

Bickslow y Evergreen comienzan a atacar a los miembros de Evil Desires mientras que Fried se propone a buscar a los niños secuestrados y Laxus va hacia el maestro.

El Dragon Slayer del Rayo al llegar frente a la oficina del maestro derriba la puerta de una patada encontrándose cara a cara con Morel — el maestro del gremio — que aparentemente ya lo esperaba.

Morel sonríe con malicia: Ahí mismo el infierno se desatará.

— Nadie sabe que es ese tesoro que pertenece a Zeref y sin embargo lo buscan. Muchos lo han intentado, pero nadie lo consigue porque nadie sabe que es — habla con tono burlón y mirada desquiciada —, mago de Fairy Tail dile a tu maestro que en su gremio se encuentra un mago oscuro.

Ante las últimas palabras Laxus se tira al ataque, intenta darle un puñetazo pero es detenido con una mano por Morel, sus ojos naranjas emanan un brillo sádico — pero retenido — y lo lanza de una patada a hasta los pies de Evergreen — muchos metros más allá de la oficina —.

Morel ríe al verlo tirado muy lejos. Antes de desaparecer grita: ¡Nos veremos Fairy Tail!

Evergreen se agacha junto a Laxus para ver si está bien mirándolo un poco confundida por lo que acaba de pasar. Bickslow por su parte ha terminado de derrotar a los pocos miembros que quedaban.

Laxus se levanta enojado por el descuido que cometió hace un rato, ese preciso instante se hubiera necesitado para que lo matara.

Alguien se pone justo frente a los tres magos, un hombre de cabello azul claro con unos ojos negros desquiciados les sonríe de lado mirándolos como si fueran un chiste.

— Evil Desires es parte de un gremio mucho mayor — les comenta con voz chillona y torciendo para contener la risa.

Esta vez su maestro desea que Fairy Tail se entrometa en sus planes, para eso necesitan afectarlos de tal manera que quieran desquitarse por causar daño a su familia.

— El día en que el infierno se desate está cerca, su ira lo devastará todo. ¡Un nuevo mundo vendrá! — exclama como demente alzando ambas manos y con una enorme sonrisa.

Fried lo ataca, pero el mago lo esquiva sin ningún esfuerzo. En su mano aparece una esfera negra y la deja ir sobre Fried — haciendo que grite y se retuerza por el dolor —.

— ¡Fried! — grita Evergreen con todas las intenciones de ir en su ayuda.

— Detente pequeña hada que si no lo mataré — amenaza mientras sostiene en su mano derecha otra de esas esferas negras —, un ataque más y no quedará rastro de él.

Al decir lo último ríe y más aún cuando ve las expresiones, sabe que los tiene en su poder, pero no es recomendable seguir tentando a la suerte. Ya cumplió con su misión.

— Este pequeño trozo, Evil Desires, queda disuelto. Ya no es necesario, felicidades haditas han finalizado su labor — expresa burlonamente antes de desaparecer de la misma manera que Morel.

Al desaparecer Bickslow y Evergreen se acercan apresurados hacia Fried mientras que Laxus sigue en su lugar con una expresión de frustración en su rostro; ese tipo no mentía, hubiera matado a Fried de solo mover un musculo. Da un puñetazo al suelo formando un agujero y haciendo retumbar el edificio.

Ese gremio sin nombre que ha salido de la nada se las verá con él, solo una pista necesita y acabará con todas esas basuras.

— Debemos regresar al gremio para que puedan atenderlo lo antes posible — habla Laxus con seriedad reprimiendo el enojo que siente tanto con el gremio oscuro y consigo mismo; permitió que lastimaran a un miembro de su familia.

Ambos asienten ante lo dicho.

Bickslow toma a Fried en brazos y se dispone a salir del edificio. No cobraran la recompensa — después de todo ha sido un fracaso —, cuando estén en el gremio enviarán una carta de disculpa de parte de todo Fairy Tail a Fressia por no cumplir con toda la misión.

(**)

En la pequeña ciudad de Astoria se ha armado un gran alboroto, siendo Sleepers Harpies los causantes — para sorpresa de los ciudadanos —.

La mitad del edificio del gremio ha quedado reducido a escombros.

Los causantes: Ryu Ichiro y Aoi Eiffel. Hasta hace quince minutos todo había estado en total calma.

_El maestro se encontraba dando el sermón del mes a un hombre de no más de treinta años, su nombre: Jin Giesler, mago clase s — siendo uno de los tres que hay _—_. Tenía una cara de aburrimiento a causa de las palabras a las que no le prestaba atención, hasta que el desastre se hizo presente._

— _¡Infeliz! _—_ se escuchó el grito de Ryu momentos antes de que las puertas del gremio salieran volando con el cuerpo de Aoi junto con ellas._

_Un segundo después de impactar contra el suelo Aoi se puso de pie y de un momento a otro la temperatura comenzó a bajar varios grados._

— _Eres un mocoso malcriado que no entiende nada_—_ exclamó molesto poniéndose en posición de defensa, listo para la reacción de su amigo- rival intentando no recurrir a la violencia._

_Ryu apareció por la entrada, escuchando claramente lo que dijo a causa de su muy buen oído, con una expresión molesta y rechinando los dientes._

— _Solo eres un año mayor y entiendo más cosas de las que tu cerebro congelado imagina _—_ rugió indignado lanzándosele encima con la intención de darle un puñetazo envuelto en llamas._

_No logró darle _—_ se movió justo en el momento preciso, siendo rosado por las llamas _—_, en cambio el golpe fue a dar a uno de los pilares del gremio causando un gran estruendo y destruyendo la parte que era sostenida por el pilar. El edificio templo asustando a los más pequeños._

_Aoi enfadado por lo inconsciente que es Ryu le lanza una ventisca helada congelando gran parte del gremio generando una atmosfera demasiado fría para gusto de muchos._

_Ryu hastiado a causa del frío _— _algo que odia mucho _—_ realizó un ataque de lo más destructivo._

— _¡Rugido del Demonio del Fuego! _—_ grito y todo cuanto el fuego alcanzó quedo reducido a cenizas._

_Para suerte de todos no estaban en la zona de impacto._

_Aoi para protegerse creó diez capas de hielo grueso como escudo, aunque no sirvió del todo _—_ las llamas eran más calientes _—_ y para evitar ser rostizado se revistió de hielo el cuerpo, siendo su ropa lo único afectado._

De esa manera el gremio quedo así.

El maestro se pone rojo de ira, en el último año Ryu se ha vuelto muy destructivo — como si entrenara para eso —. Grita colérico el nombre de los infractores asustando a los otros miembros — es segunda vez en el día que se enoja —.

Jin sonríe aliviado, el desastre causado por ese par lo han librado del castigo que le pondría el maestro. Ese es su día de suerte.

— ¡Aoi, Ryu! ¡¿Me explican que fue todo ese teatro?! — gruñe muy molesto, ahora toda la ciudad estará al pendiente de ellos.

Los dos mencionados dan un paso hacia atrás sudando frío, nunca han sido reprendidos por el maestro: hasta ahora. Ryu traga grueso listo para hablar.

— Yo quiero llevar a Kanon a una misión…conmigo — dice con un hilo de voz esperando que quede claro su lado de la historia.

EL maestro suspira intentando calmarse, esa batalla inició por un conflicto de intereses.

— Maestro, creo que es muy pronto para que ella salga del gremio — replica Aoi esperando que le den la razón.

— Ella no es una especie de animal en cautiverio como para que decidas si está lista o no — murmura Ryu molesto inflando las mejillas dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

El maestro suspira, ellos dos nunca estarán de acuerdo en nada.

Mientras ellos inician una nueva discusión, Jin aprovecha para huir del gremio con una misión. Justo — en lo que queda de la puerta — al salir se encuentra Kanon — la manzana de la discordia, que hace turno, entre Ryu y Aoi —.

Le sonríe con amabilidad, seguro le ha de costar encajar con niños tan diferentes a ella como lo es la generación actual.

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa de una manera muy cariñosa.

Jin se pasa la mano izquierda por sus negros cabellos — largos hasta los hombros — despeinándolos más de forma pensativa.

Kanon mira curiosa esa acción, no ha hablado con nadie excepto por Ryu y el maestro por lo que esa nueva persona le parece muy interesante al ser diferente a ellos dos. Aunque ahora es miembro oficial del gremio — la marca en su mano derecha lo confirma — nadie le saluda directamente.

Jin le muestra una gran sonrisa a Kanon sorprendiéndola, más aún cuando le revuelve el cabello.

— Maestro, llevaré a Kanon conmigo a una misión — dice lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchasen todos.

La única que recibe del maestro es un asentimiento consintiendo su decisión, habiendo olvidado que estaba furioso con él.

— ¡Maestro, Jin es un vago! — grita a todo pulmón, desde atrás de Kanon, una joven de dieciocho años, su nombre: Megumi Konoe.

Megumi tiene el cabello de color rosa largo y atado en una coleta alta, uno de sus ojos es de color azul y el otro color rosado. Viste un short negro y un top azul escotado con una chaqueta negra, usa unas sandalias de tacón alto negras, la marca del gremio la tiene en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Tiene las manos en su cadera en claro desacuerdo con el maestro.

— La cuidaré, nunca dejaría que uno de los póyelos que descansan bajo mis alas sea lastimado — expresa Jin dándole confianza a la chica —, en especial si de Kanon se trata.

Le tiende la mano a Kanon a lo que ella se la acepta con entusiasmo. Conocerá nuevos lugares y además siente que pronto la tristeza que su corazón siente pronto se irá.

* * *

Aquí el segundo capítulo, si les ha gustado no olviden dejar un comentario para saber en que debo mejorar :)

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
